Forum:Saga Official Names
According to the Official One Piece Website, each saga of the first half of the series has been officially named as such: # |“東の海” 編|"Īsuto Burū" Hen}} # |アラバスタ編|Arabasuta Hen}} # |空島編|Sorajima Hen}} # |ウォーターセブン編|Wōtā Sebun Hen}} # |“頂上戦争”編|"Chōjō Sensō" Hen}} Click ''Show to see references. As you can all see, they have been clearly sourced, and even the images in the info-boxes themselves bear the names. Instead, we're still using the fan-made names for the second-to-fifth sagas: # (''East Blue Saga, fine) # Baroque Works Saga # Skypiea Saga # CP9 Saga # Whitebeard War Saga When I tried to change it, with the sources given, DancePowderer was against it, simply because he said "there was no discussion about it". So here you are, let's start a discussion about this issue: should we change the names to the more official, or just keep the current (unofficial unless sourced) ones? 04:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Discussion starts here I agree, although I have no problem with the old names either (they kind of fit better, but whatever). 04:17, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have a problem with using the offical names. But, wasn't it a thing awhile ago that the series has been "offically" split into two "Sagas" with something like the "Super Rookie Saga" being the first half of the series? So if those are official, and they are "Sagas", what are these story divisions called? 04:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the first half "Super Rookie Saga" has been all officially named in the site, but the second half has yet to be properly named... We should just wait. 04:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) "Parts" of the series I guess. Also Yata, Oda named the second half too. 04:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So he named "Pirate Alliance" and "Fishman Island" sagas, or the second half of the series as a whole? 04:21, April 11, 2013 (UTC) He called it The Final Sea: The New World Saga" or whatever we have as a page. Those two sagas are unnamed so far. 04:23, April 11, 2013 (UTC) There's a bit of a problem too, since the site counts Thriller Bark as a saga. http://www.j-onepiece.com/chapter05/menu.html 04:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Then why not just add that sub-saga? As for the two unnamed sagas, we just keep them as so until it has been named. 04:25, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess we could... but a Saga usually consists of more than just one arc.. 04:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, ignoring Thriller Bark Saga/Arc, should we change the other four to make it more "official" and "not-fanon"? 04:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I definitely agree.The official names must be used. 19:06, April 11, 2013 (UTC) If we are to use the official stuff, then we have to make Thriller Bark a saga. We can't stop halfway. About the two "super-sagas": is it the same word in Japanese? It's confusing to have two completely different things called the same… So is it to have five unofficially named saga than to make a "Thriller Bark Saga"? The site is official, so we really should follow it. We can't really keep the unofficial ones, can we? 19:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC)